Seven Deadly Sins
by Raphadelia the Adventuress
Summary: The title may sound like a bit of a cliché, but the characters who represent these sins? Innocent and pure Peach, true and charitable Mario, loyal and level Luigi, and energetic and dutiful Toad all give sins a bad name, or so it seems. Seven Deadly Sins, seven random characters. May the Sins begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I needed to step out of my usual stories for a moment before my head exploded from lack of inspiration... And seriously? Has no one posted a story about the Seven Deadly Sins for Mario? I tried looking one up, but I guess if you want something done you gotta get it yourself. So I, Raphadelia the Adventuress, will take on this task...unless I haven't looked hard enough... I'm sure someone has thought of it...  
Anyway, most people see the Seven Deadly Sins as the Koopalings (shown in a lot of Internet fanart) but as some of you may know... I don't play by the rule book...  
So here's what's gonna happen:  
Bowser, Bowser Jr, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Daisy are all going to be my sinners... XD I know I just pulled them all from an invisible hat... And bam, there they are... Now I know you're wondering what sin could Saint Peach possibly commit. Or the heroic Mario Brothers? Okay Bowser, yeah we all know him...but the others... Quite the chin tapper...but I've got seven chapters that say otherwise.**

**********Note/Disclaimer: I own no one or no thing but the brain that thought of this... Oh, and mind you, the characters' used in this story will be distorted to fit their supposed sin...but not too much to where they're basically OOC completely...just...anyway**

**********This first Sin is less so to do with money, but a greedy desire for fame and affection...maybe that's lust? Nope...pride? Hmm...this one I found to be the hardest to do XP the others are super easy...but Greed? Maybe that's why the Koopalings (especially Larry) are associated with it XD!**

**********Eh, I tried...all I can say**

* * *

**One Deadly Sin: Greed**

As the Heavenly opposite would most likely agree, Greed is a nasty desire that's frowned upon to those of brilliant nature. It's a powerfully overwhelming emotion that can engulf anyone if touched by the slightest bit of power, fame or wealth. Some can fight this Sin, but those are the the ones who are pure and unnerved by evil's clutches... So why in the Mushroom World would Mario be the one captivated by it?

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

World 6-5

New Super Mario Brothers Wii. I'm almost positive everyone has played it before, right? Well if not, imagine rocky mountain terrain surrounding Mario, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Luigi. But now they've stopped at a vast pool that will take them to their next stage closer to Morton Koopa Jr's Boss Castle.

The quartet hopped, skipped and flipped across the short land stops, to obtain the Flag at the end of the level.

"Watch out for that pesky Porcupuffer, Yellow!" Mario called out to his yellow-headed companion.

With warning received too late, wrong footing caused poor Yellow to receive a spiny punishment from an angry Porcupuffer.

"Gah! Darnit! I shrank!" Yellow growled.

"Don't worry, I see a Question Brick up a head!" Mario cried out to others.

"Good thing too!" Luigi chuckled slightly. "We're almost too small to fight!"

"It's on high grounds! That stupid fish breath won't reach us from up there!" Blue Toad laughed.

Despite their shrunken to size by various incidents (Pfft, ametuers...), the four climbed up to the high ridge where the power block was located. Mario, being the fastest of the group, raced ahead to open the up block for every to have a fair share. Three Super Mushrooms and a Propeller!

"Gee, what luck! But who do you think should take the big one? Well, Mario can have it, since he's the leader, but let's hurry to catch those Mushrooms before they fall..."

"Off the cliff like they just did?" Blue Toad sighed.

"Hey! At least Mario go the Propeller! So it wasn't a total waste!" Yellow cheered.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to stick to each other like glue so no one loses a life." Blue advised. "Me, Yellow, and Luigi only gots one more before a reset!"

Mario nodded as he continued onward.

"Wait Mario! If you keep going ahead of us like that, we'll be dragged along by the screen and hurt by some unforeseen something!" Yellow cried out.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just ready to get outta here!" Mario smiled as he stopped to turn back.

"Unless a giant Porcupuffer comes to eat us first!" Luigi shouted, pointing behind them. Even on higher grounds of the mountain, the water rose high threatening to submerge them, but stopped at just the right level. However, the nightmare didn't end there, the Porcupuffer was honing in on the group for revenge.

With quick reflexes, Mario flew up, seconds before Blue could latch onto him. Blue Toad was instantly killed along with his Yellow friend, leaving only the Mario Bros. "Mario! We need to collect more coins to bring them back! We're on a streak here, a whole game with no resets!" The younger called up to his brother.

Mario dutifully nodded and together the two brothers worked together to collect as many coins as possible. Finally, the Flag was in their sights, but they only needed one more coin to make a set of one hundred.

"Mario! The last coin! The high clouds are covering it!" Luigi pointed upwards.

The red hero nodded. "Yeah, but I need your head if I'm gonna make a jump that high!"

"Well you'd better make it quick, bro! Here comes Ugly Face!"

Angrier than before, the giant Cheep-Cheep hybrid swam towards the two, mouth open and ready to eat the two rather than jump them as any other would do. "Wow he must be mega mad!" Mario commented in shock.

"We don't have time to waste, Mario! I'm still small and only have one life! We can't lose me too!"

"Don't worry, Luigi pal, you can count on me." Mario declared as he took a leap atop Luigi's head. With a faithful bounce, Mario prepared to spin, adding the extra boost he needed to tackle the last coin. At that height, he could've reached to top of the flagpole, giving him the extra life he needed to max-out at one thousand ten lives. He didn't need it, but a princess would be impressed with such power... And it was right there.

"Mario what's taking you so long? You're gonna hit the ground before you even reach the sky!" Luigi shouted up. "Hurry up! That thing is getting closer!"

Two choices; disappoint his friends by forcing them to do a reset...or impress the Princess and possibly other girls?

"Mario! Hurry before-" the panicky voice of his brother was cut off when the Porcupuffer attacked.

Now I really have to choose...

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Woohoo! Mario! You da man!" A Mushroom citizen cheered. He, among others, were gathered at the platform in the center of Mushroom Market, celebrating a win for a certain red hero.

"That was an undeniable new record!" Another cried out.

"Maxed out lives!"

"Incredible!"

Said praised savior, gleefully drew in the applauds from his adoring fans. "No thanks necessary, I'm just doing my job." The hero called out to the roaring crowd. Among those faces, an appreciative grin etched across a well-known princess's face.

The crowd's endless noise faded away to the back of Mario's mind, as he stepped down from his soap box. Approaching the beautiful dame, he flashed a smile back. "Hey, princess."

Peach blushed and tried to hide her giggles. "Thank you for rescuing me once more from King Rage-breath's castle."

"It's the only thing I can do for the attention of my people, and for you princess." He kneeled and tenderly pecked Peach's hand as she offered it.

"A people pleaser, you are Mario..."

"And I do this for you, to prove my worth... I go at these dangerous missions alone, for you..."

Through the happy celebrations that surrounded the two, far off on the edge of the festival, a lone trio stood apart.

"The fame, the new records, the girls..." The tallest sighed. "Why doesn't the princess look at me like that?"

A shrill, upset voice answered his question. "I can't say I don't agree. I mean we share our brilliant excellence..."

"...our endless devotion..." The last of the trio groaned.

"And yet the wealth, glory...and _girls_...go to _him_!" The first snapped. "We should be the one having our faces printed on every Nintendo Magazine! We should be the ones who should have our own toothbrushes!"

"Actually, we have a line of toothpaste." The second interrupted happily.

"With me looking like a clumsy fool!" The first snarled.

"Calm down, Luigi, it's nothing to get hyped up about...maybe next time-"

Luigi threw a menacing look towards the third speaker. "I AM CALM! Just because you see me ranting, doesn't mean I'm mad!"

"Well, if you're not angry, you sure as Mushrooms are crazy!" The second whispered to his friend.

"I don't know why you two are so darn _calm_! It began in World 6 and hadn't stopped since then! He's been a no good, dirty sleezeball and you know it!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, brother!"

The three turned around to see Princess Peach and Mario arm-in-arm, watching the three curiously.

"If I didn't know better, _brother_, I'd say you were a greedy pig!" Luigi barked back.

"Blue, Yellow, can you believe him? Calling me the greedy pig!" Mario scoffed.

The Blue and Yellow Toads exchanged looks before shyly replying. "With the princess in our company, we really shouldn't show disrespect to her champion." Yellow put in.

"It's best if we kept our mouths tight shut!" Blue added.

"Well, I won't!" Luigi growled. "Deepest apologies princess, but without us, this lazy excuse of a brother of mine wouldn't be in your presence...or you wouldn't be in his! As you'd still be locked up!"

"As if..." Mario huffed in disbelief.

"Why do you think when you mess up so many times on your own, Super Guide _Luigi_, has to show you how to do it?!" The green hissed.

"May as well put emphasis on 'super', because there's nothing special about you, all you do is copy my swagger. And all I have to say is, Envy."

"You can't break fourth walls when this series just began!" Luigi growled.

"I do what I want and say what I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe the princess was gonna court me to her private gardens as my reward... The one I deserve because I'm the one everyone knows... For years, everyone thought you were just the Lima Bean that followed me." Mario snickered and began to lead the way back up the path to Peach's Castle, until he paused. "And still no one knows your name..."

Once he was gone, Luigi continued to glare after him. "Well, those years have long gone!" He grumbled under his breath. "And I _have_ made my name known! I am a master Boo Hunter, with a destiny of my own! I am an original! With a _permanent_ color scheme! I AM LUIGI!"

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

What could it have been to change our hero's attitude? Could a Sin really be that strong to change one's entire outlook on life? Seems so, as a choice between a girl's affections and his friends overpowered the good nature of a true hero...with the illusion of fame and undeniable praise from bystanders. This feeling of Greed for more and more attention seeks a destructive path between comrades and more so...brothers...

* * *

**Maybe that wasn't the best representation of Greed...more like Pride in the end...but it was caused by greed so Ha! Anyhow, it was all I could do to make Mario not seem too much like Wario...probably why no one wanted to take this task... **

**I actually got the idea for this chapter from a family night I had with my family...and I apparently 'cheat' by taking all the power-ups and run ahead of the screen to 'kill' everyone or have a deviant love to throw someone off a cliff...or pop their bubble over a danger zone...XD haha I know I'm awful...so I tried to recreate that final moment to be that way XD**

**But I will continue on!... Next Week:**

**Two Deadly Sins: Wrath**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been quite a while... I've been writing all last week...and this chapter should've been done XD anyway, I bet you'll never guess who our wrathful guest will be...I'll give you a hint... It's a guy...so that rules out Daisy and Peach XD and definitely rules out Mario since he represents...Greed...if you call any of that greed XP **

**So on to it**

* * *

**Two Deadly Sins: Wrath**

When one commits a crime it sparks another. When one does good deeds it may inspire another... But when one commits a Sin, does is it call for another?

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

Carving knife in hand, Luigi crafted another elf-like shoe from wood. Over to his left, an entire stock of them piled up until it reached the ceiling. "Mario goes off and saves the world in a few games by himself and all the sudden he's the beloved face of Nintendo. Well doesn't anyone remember when I was there? Does anyone remember when _I_ cleared an entire mansion from ghosts? Doesn't anyone remember when _I_ risked my blue overalls for _him_ in the galaxies?! APPARENTLY NOT!"

He slammed the wooden elf shoe down to the ground and angrily and stood from his chair. "I'm stuck here making elf shoes while Mario goes out with Peach! And Dais' is off at the regional tournament..." Luigi brought a hand up to his face and stroked his mustache.

"I'd say that was all your fault, but you obviously have a lot more on your mind." A sly voice floated towards him.

"Who said that?!" Luigi looked around paranoid-like.

"It is I... The Koopaling who you're trying to portray as a Sin..."

"Roy?"

"No." The voice growled angrily.

"Morton?"

"No!"

"...Iggy-"

"Oh for shell's sake!" Over at the open window, a Koopa snapped over towards Luigi to draw his attention. "Me!"

"Oh... Ludwig... Makes sense, you're like the hardest boss to fight... If anything you should be on the final level..." Luigi murmured.

"I know, why do you think I'm the representation of Wrath? Because I'm not the final boss, but I am the strongest-"

"Not in New Super Mario Brother Two you're not..." Luigi murmured.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes and continued with his rant. "Anyways, you seek to get even, is that true?"

"No, I just want... Well I suppose you could say that... Sure." Luigi looked up in thought, before confirming with a nod.

"And your brother takes your spotlight... A light you feel that could be... Dare I say, _shared_..." Ludwig smirked darkly.

Luigi nodded again. "Yeah, so what's that gotta do with anything?"

The Koopaling chuckled villainously. "So you must strike back... Do something low...and down right evil, if you desire to get even... Unless you'd prefer to live in the shadow of Mario's spotlight."

"No way! I'm never going to be Mario's shadow! What do you suggest I do?" Luigi leaned forward intently before looking down uncertainly. "But this would be the ultimate betrayal against my brother... To willingly go behind his back and turn to the enemy to get at him... Everyone makes mistakes Ludwig...and this will all blow over soon..."

"Yes, everyone makes mistakes Luigi, you are right. However," the blue-haired Koopaling smirked, "if it were a true mistake, it would be corrected the moment it was made... Not to continue when level six was over or seven...or eight..."

"Let's not forget the secret level nine..." Luigi snarled, clenching his fists.

"Oh, the dog..." Ludwig shook his head and leaned his arms down on the sill. "I say a fair lesson for your brother is in order...you pay him a visit at Peach Castle... And show him how wrathful you truly are..."

"But I don't know how to-"

"Do not worry about tedious details, my enemy... I will assist you, but you must promise me that you will do precisely as I instruct... Have we a deal?"

Luigi watched as the Koopa reached out a scaly palm towards him. At first, the green hero was shy about accepting the offer, then he remembered what Mario said to him at the welcome back celebration.

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

"_... For years, everyone thought you were just the Lima Bean that followed me._"

"_And still no one knows your name..._"

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

"Everyone will know my name when I am done with you Mario... They will know me by a new name..." Luigi snarled in a low voice. "They will no longer remember me as your little green lackey, but as an independent hero of my own... It's finally Luigi time..."

"Riiiiiiiigggghht..." Ludwig nodded slowly. "So do we have a deal, Luigi?"

"Please," Luigi smiled as he grabbed Ludwig's hand. "Call me Mr. L..."

* * *

**Alright, so I don't know what he's talking about... On Wii U, the New Super Mario Brothers Game, Luigi clearly has his own shortened version of Mario's trials...and it's freaking harder than Mario's I'll tell you that... I mean it took me at least three weeks to beat Mario's portion... And it took me three weeks to beat Lemmy on Luigi's portion -_-"**

**Again, I broke the fourth wall here when Ludwig came in to help Luigi out... He also spoke in a weird kinda backwards sociopathic way... XD I also took a turn for humor here, because wrath is a 'humorous' anger (says the dictionary) rather than an actual intense rage... XD**

**Another thing, the part where Luigi was making wooden elf shoes... I can't recall this cartoon to save my life, but I remember some guy who loved making elf shoes and had this whole horde of them... I think it was the Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy... That's what inspired me XD **

**Lastly, I know it was short and these author notes are probably longer than the story...hmm yeah that's basically it XP...**

**Next Time (hopefully next week):**

**Pride**

**I'll give you a hint, this person was mentioned in the chapter...and no it's not Ludwig, Roy, Morton, or Iggy...**

**~Raphadile the Adventurer**


End file.
